totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Samuel
The character model fits this character perfectly! I may make one or two minor edits to the model that Sprink let me use, like the usage of a monobrow. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 01:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He looks more like a Ganondorf to me. --Goldenshane 20:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) You may be right about that... --D Spenstar! 20:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) The hair is pretty identical to Will Powers, except for the colors. I imagined him as a gruff looking character who was a bleeding heart, though. Like Will Powers. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) And he became a hardened soul deprived of emotion due to his abusive brothers. I have a feeling that I'll like writing for this guy, a lot. --D Spenstar! 20:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I thought of taking the pic back, because I couldn't think up a character for a certain role for story 3. But I think I worked out a replacement character. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) What role would that be? --D Spenstar! 21:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *shifts eyes* A secret. XD I'm excited to post character pages, but it's not coming for a real long time. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Posting character pages is the most fun part of preparing for a new story, LOL. --D Spenstar! 21:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I like drawing the characters most, for preparing. Talents and fears lists are pretty fun, too. I have a good idea for the relaxed guys talents, already. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I like making the profiles and creating the personality. And searching for good names, LOL. --D Spenstar! 21:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I like making the elimination order the most. --TDIwriter 21:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't start with the order until I write a few chapters, find out who I like writing for the most, and coming up with at least one major plot point. Then I just fill in the blanks, though I usually re-fill them a lot. But I've been working on that, and I'll have you know that I didn't change my elimination order once for TDIn since I kicked off Eva! XD --D Spenstar! 21:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I come up with names first, then the elimination order is best on the names. Then I make personalities. --TDIwriter 21:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Really? I do elimination order after personalities are assigned. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Really....--TDIwriter 21:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I do my elimination orders after someone is eliminated and continue to add people after they're eliminated. --D Spenstar! 22:01, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm still in the elimination order. I do have the winner dicided though. --Goldenshane 22:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I usually start with the winner and the major plot point eliminations, and then fill in the holes afterward. --D Spenstar! 22:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't think about the plot or how people will be eliminated until a few hours before I write it....sometimes as I write it....and it still changes three times. --TDIwriter 00:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) At first I come up with only one or two major plot points to get me going, and create more as I write or before I write. In TDIn's case, the first major plot point was Damien rebelling from Craig. For this story, it's *SPOILERS*. --D Spenstar! 00:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm a freaking mess when it comes to writing, I don't plan anything at all....absolutely no plot at all...I just wing it. --TDIwriter 00:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Considering the pwnage level of your writing, I'd say that's a good way for you to roll. --D Spenstar! 00:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. My writing is seriously going to slow in a little bit....--TDIwriter 00:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) By that you mean you're not going to update as much...? --D Spenstar! 01:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Please don't cancel RTDI TDIwriter. We love it. --Goldenshane 01:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) You are correct, Sir. I think I may cancel RtTDA. After what happened at school today, I think I need to get some help...--TDIwriter 01:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) What happened? --Goldenshane 01:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Help with what? And that stinks. NOT super special awesome! (lol, couldn't resist...) --D Spenstar! 01:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm BiPolar, and sometimes, I get.....dangerously depressed, if something sets me off. It was one of those days. --TDIwriter 01:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll help you with the story if you want. --Goldenshane 01:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I think I can finish it, since I have the last chapters pre-written. But, I think I might leave for a little bit after I finish it. --TDIwriter 01:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Cool, but remember, if you need any help. Just come to me. I'll be praying for you. --Goldenshane 01:15, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh. That stinks, and I feel bad hearing that. And, don't leave! The wiki won't be the same without you! Who else will get my constant Yugioh Abridged references?!?! --D Spenstar! 01:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Let me leave you with an equation, what does.....a cruel girl + a fragile, overinflated egoed, depressed boy equal? --TDIwriter 01:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Where did the cruel girl come from? --D Spenstar! 01:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Cruel girl = My ex, who finds it necessary to say hurtful things. --TDIwriter 01:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm very sorry writer. I'm sure things will turn up soon. Yes I'm fairly optamistic. --Goldenshane 01:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) It's cool. I'll be back, eventually. Probably. Though, I may be doped up on all kinds of depression meds. --TDIwriter 01:28, October 27, 2009 (UTC) well, at least relise that you have friends here. We care about you. --Goldenshane 01:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks --TDIwriter 01:31, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Anytime buddy. --Goldenshane 01:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) What Goldenshane said while I was in the shower is true. Dude, you've got us! And by your ex, you mean the same girl who left you and got you the fangirls? --D Spenstar! 01:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah...--TDIwriter 01:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Dude, we really do care about you. Wether you relise it or not. --Goldenshane 01:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I thought you and her were friends! And what the **** does she have against you, anyway? --D Spenstar! 01:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't know...I thought we were too. She just came up and started telling me how much she loves this other guy...among....other things...--TDIwriter 01:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Who needs mean people like her, anyway? She's just a bully, that's what. Maybe you should try to forget about her. I know it's hard, but it may be the best thing you can do... --D Spenstar! 10:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I love your writing, TDIwriter, and would totally miss you if you left. But it would be selfish for me to tell you not to go. If you feel like leaving here would help you, then I support the decision. SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sprink is right, if you need to take a break, then by all means, take one. I'd be planning a "welcome back" event for you if you do leave temporarily... --D Spenstar! 20:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) But I know for me that my writing is fairly therapeutic and helps me get out some stuff that I don't know how to talk about. Not sure if it's the same for you, though. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I writing is greatly influenced by my mood, I only write when I'm feeling good, that's why it's not always exactly a week between RtTDI chapters. I'll still be here for at least another 8 weeks, since my story has about 8 chapters left. Well, I'll be gone no matter what, since in November I'll be going to Virginia, and my Grandma doesn't have a computer. --TDIwriter 23:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) O_o --D Spenstar! 23:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. Anyway, Spenstar, you don't have to plan a 'Welcome Back' thing, lol...it's not like I'm going off to 'college', only to be replaced by a guy named TDIauthor. But I appreciate it. --TDIwriter 23:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) LOL, Tdiauthor. Ugh, the wiki won't be the same without your ego... Before you leave, you HAVE to do something to boost Gigi's ego... she's an outstanding writer, but she claims that it sucks. --D Spenstar! 23:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Lol....I'm not so good at boosting other's egos, especially when I'm in a depression. I guess I could try. --TDIwriter 23:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Goody! Your ego is the only one big enough for the job! (I've tried... and failed... so much for using Chuck Norris... XD) --D Spenstar! 23:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Chuck Norris....I always get into fights with my friends, because my dad (my REAL dad), was huge Bruce Lee fan (named me after Bruce's son), and Lee killed Norris in one movie. --TDIwriter 23:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm glad I got to know you when I did. Wait a minute, I was born in Virginia. I wish I could move back but, I can't. If you haven't already visited there, you're gonna love it. --Goldenshane 00:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I've been there before! --D Spenstar! 00:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever heard about the house in Virginia that always has laundry on a line? --Goldenshane 00:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) No. I just went to Colonial Williamsburg. Or however you spell it. --D Spenstar! 00:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I lived in Virginia for a year. --TDIwriter 00:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) --TDIwriter 00:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC)And I go there every summer. I'll miss you when that time comes, Brandon. And I wish nothing but the best for you. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Same here. --Goldenshane 01:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sprinkle "Gary" Mist, I'll miss you too pal, and your stories. Heck, I'll miss everyone. --TDIwriter 01:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Best of luck when it happens, dude. And to make the topic at hand a lighter subject, do you play "the game"? If so, you just lost!!! XD --D Spenstar! 01:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I hate 'the game'. My friend pulls that crap on me all the time, lol --TDIwriter 01:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sprinkle Gary Mist sounds wrong. XD I don't follow "the game" stuff... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC)